


elevators are gay

by Singular_Echo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Coming Out, Fix-It, I'm fixing it because waiting for the show to do it is torture, M/M, Takes place during the elevator scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singular_Echo/pseuds/Singular_Echo
Summary: Nico was kissing him and he couldn't stop clutching his hand.





	elevators are gay

Nico was kissing him and he couldn't stop clutching his hand. Backed up into a corner and having the most amazing kiss of his life, and all he wanted to do was keep kissing and holding his hand.

The elevator had other ideas, but luckily the bing gave them enough warning to separate. Or at least Nico had the good sense to pull away, even if that was the last thing on Levi's mind. He blearily saw Nico nod to the orderly coming in through fogged glasses and got his feet back under him.  
Nico turned around when the orderly got off, and apologized for being so abrupt. As Levi stumbled through an ecstatic metaphor about general surgery and ortho gods he couldn't stop smiling through his new found wonder and world view. He barely heard some of the words Nico was saying in response, but it finally clicked that Nico was trying to turn him down-  
For not being out?

Levi stared in shock. "You think I'm in the closet on purpose?" He asked incredulously. Nico looked a little confused, but nodded hesitantly. "How else would you be in the closet?"

The elevator binged once more, and Levi came to a radical, for him, decision. He grabbed Nico's hand, ignoring his objections, pulled him out of the elevator, and, after checking what floor they ended up on, strode to the nearest nurses station where Taryn would be charting. His hands were trembling slightly, more from that overwhelmingly good kiss than nerves, and he's never felt as right as he does at this moment.

"Taryn!" She looked up, eyebrows raised at his louder than normal tone. "I'm gay!"

She grinned, her smile taking up her whole face, and said "Finally! I knew you'd make it!"

"Wait what do- when did- okay no we're taking about this later, I have to find some people." Levi grabbed a stunned Nico's hand and continued to drag him down the corridor to the ER, where Casey was sure to be cruising for traumas.

  
"Wait, Levi, what are we doing? Are you coming out to all your friends to make a point or something?" Nico sounded confused, and it was nice to not be the confused one for once. "Pretty much, mostly because I have nothing to hide from them, and I'm happy to do it, especially if it means you won't stop wanting to kiss me after tonight." Levi was riding the wave of courage, and he hoped that courage paid off.

  
Casey was at trauma nurses station, so predictable, and Levi barely paused in his stride to yell, "Casey, I'm gay!", taking in his surprised smile and congratulations before continuing on his way to the elevator and the skills lab that Dahlia was camped out in.

  
Nico was still following him, thank god, and taking in everything with a stunned expression. Being stuck in an elevator with him again was making Levi's heart quicken and he noticed he was still holding hands with Nico. He tightened his grip, and practically beamed when Nico tightened his too.

  
Nico let out a little laugh, "I gotta tell you, this is better than my coming out by a factor of about a hundred." His tone was light, even though his words were dark, and Levi knew he was incredibly lucky to have the friends he had and the job he did.

  
"I'm sorry, whatever happened must have been awful. I'm glad I get to share this one with you though." Determinedly stepping out of the elevator doors, Levi quickly found the right skills lab and peaked his head in. Dahlia thankfully was only practicing suture techniques, not anything delicate, so Levi repeated his earlier shout and laughed when Dahlia jumped and glared, before realization came over her face and she grinned almost as big as Taryn.

"Get it, Glasses! Congrats, now get out and let me study." Levi laughed and turned away, suddenly very content in his life. He had no worries about his mom, she had always supported him and taught him about how to love, no matter who. It was only his dumb brain that didn't realize he was gay, and he could only be thankful he realized now instead of losing this chance with Nico.

  
The hallway was empty when he turned around to see Nico smiling. "Okay, you've made your point. You're very newly openly gay. I'm glad." Their fingers tangled, and Levi couldn't stop grinning. "Does that mean you'll still teach me?"

  
Nico groaned, "That's so cheesy, but yes I guess if that means getting to go out and show off my cute nerdy boyfriend."

  
"You asked me out for drinks the other day, and I was so disappointed that it wasn't a date. Can we do that for real this time?" They had been slowly drifting closer, and now there was barely any space between them.

  
"Yes, of course." Nico took his face between his hands again, and Levi was back to clutching his hands again, and he wouldn't wish to be anywhere else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Elevators are gay now that's how it is I don't make the rules.  
> Listen I have adopted this dumb embarrassing gay baby Levi and I will fight for his happiness. Also he made me actually write a fic for the first time in quite a while so good job to him. I wrote this after work in like half an hour so forgive whatever issues you notice.  
> PS, I may have a bit of a hand kink, and the way Levi was grabbing Nico's hand on his neck made me swoon, I love that motion, he was hanging on for dear life.


End file.
